


Обещаю, я вернусь

by eugenias



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: — Это.. Это неправильно, — бормочет он, опустив взгляд на высохшую траву под ногами.Рукой Баки скользит по его шее, сжимая крестик на цепочке Питера между пальцев.— Тогда почему ощущается так правильно?// AU где Питер — санитар, а Баки в шаге от того, чтобы отправиться на войну





	Обещаю, я вернусь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i promise i’ll come back to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898708) by [prettyboy_parker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboy_parker/pseuds/prettyboy_parker). 

> Увидела ссылку у этих ребят — https://vk.com/stolland_winterspider
> 
> Переводила для собственного удовольствия, на художественную ценность не претендую

Баки всегда влюбляется слишком легко и быстро.

В первый раз он влюбился, когда ему было двенадцать, в девочку по имени Сандра (_или её звали Сара?_). Именно с ней он разделил свой первый поцелуй (_просто потратил в пустую, если интересно_). Она бросила его неделю спустя, сказав, что ей нужно «найти себя» или что-то вроде того. Ещё через неделю она начала встречаться с мальчиком из его класса по математике, о чём сразу же узнала вся школа.

Во второй раз он влюбился в шестнадцать. Тогда, после футбольного матча, он признался в любви своей девушке Нэнси. Он был уверен, что хочет провести с ней всю свою жизнь, не сомневаясь в том, что она — _та единственная_. К сожалению, у нее было другое мнение на этот счет. Оказалось, что к тому времени она уже встречалась с парнем из выпускного класса из другой школы.

А в третий?

Ну, это уже совсем другая история.

***

— Джеймс Барнс?

Молоденькая девушка заглядывает в комнату ожидания временного военкомата. Он морщится, слыша свое полное имя, но, уже успев устать от ожидания, быстро встает. Металлический стул царапает пол, заставляя сидящих в ожидании мужчин вздрогнуть.

— Следуйте за мной, — быстро говорит девушка с почти болезненной улыбкой.

Они проходят через открытый склад, который поспешно превратился в рекрутинговый центр, снуют между столами и людьми, пока не добираются до «медчасти».

— Пожалуйста, садитесь, — приказным тоном говорит она, указывая на смотровую койку.

Он запрыгивает на койку, сминая простынь, шуршание которой разбавляет комнатный гул.

— Санитар Паркер подойдет к вам через минуту, — говорит она с улыбкой и тянет шторку, пряча его от чужих глаз.

Ну, как минимум, у него есть немножко приватности.

Он смотрит на свои руки, лежащие на коленях, которые покрыты царапинами и порезами, целый набор воспоминаний о том, как ему снова пришлось защищать Стива от тех, кто нападает на слабых. Он отдирает коросты, когда вдруг слышит шуршание шторы, и поднимает взгляд.

Перед ним стоит великолепный молодой человек, мужчина? Баки скорее назвал бы его пареньком.

_И нет, не может быть, что этот ребенок — санитар._

— Здрасте, мистер Барнс, — щебечет он, протягивая руку. Баки крепко сжимает его ладонь в своей и, боже, у этого парня самые нежные руки во всем мире. — Я санитар Паркер, но вы можете звать меня просто Питер, — говорит Питер, подмигивая, а затем снимает колпачок со своей ручки.

Баки улыбается и молчит, не находя подходящих слов.

— Есть ли у вас какие-то заболевания или медицинские противопоказания, мистер Барнс? — спрашивает он, и Баки хочется ущипнуть себя, чтобы проверить, что Питер настоящий.

— Нет, насколько я знаю, нет, — отвечает он, наблюдая за тем, как Питер яростно строчит что-то в своем отчете.

— Так, почтенный, а не могли бы вы закатать рукав? Мне нужно измерить артериальное давление.

Баки делает так, как ему сказали. Питер подготавливает какую-то машину. Не говоря ни слова, парень натягивает ткань на его руку. Прикосновение кончиков пальцев к коже — слишком долгое.

Питер быстро записывает все данные, попутно проверяя что-то еще, а потом выносит свой вердикт.

— Отлично, мистер Барнс, вы соответствуете всем требованиям. Можете идти.

— Спасибо, Питер. И знаешь, мои друзья зовут меня Баки, — он забирает справку у Питера из рук и, сложив, убирает её в карман.

— Хорошо. Баки. В общем, моя смена закончена, так что могу показать, где выход, — предлагает Питер. Он берет его за руку и помогает слезть с койки.

— А что думаешь, если я провожу тебя до дома?

Отпустив руку Баки, Питер поднимает брови.

— Ну, придется пройтись, — усмехается он, натягивая рукава своей униформы на ладони.

— Я никуда не спешу, — отвечает Баки, медленно открывая занавеску.

— Ладно, хорошо, — соглашается Питер. — Но мне нужно забрать свой рюкзак. Можем встретиться на улице.

Он стремительно убегает, очевидно немного растерявшись. Баки улыбается сам себе, отдавая справку леди в регистратуре, а затем выходит на улицу. Горький воздух Нью-Йорка ударяет в лицо. Через несколько секунд его догоняет Питер.

— Вы готовы, мистер Паркер?

— Конечно, мистер Барнс.

***

В следующий раз он видит Питера на грандиозной выставке «Старк Экспо».

— Питер, — кричит Баки (_что, вероятно, глупо_), и брюнет поворачивается.

Его лицо светится.

— Баки, — практически пищит он, пробираясь сквозь толпу.

— Привет, сладенький. Не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь, — шутит Баки, слегка тыча его локтем.

Питер смущенно отводит взгляд, убирая несколько кудрявых прядей со лба.

— Пожалуй, да, это правда неожиданно. Ты выглядишь... — Питер оглядывает его с ног до головы, — очень элегантно.

_Ему нравится моя форма?_

— Любишь мужчин в форме, дорогуша?

Питер заливается румянцем до самой шеи.

— Нет, я... Это... Я не... — запинается Питер, теребя края подтяжек.

— Спокойно. Позволь угостить тебя.

Через пятнадцать минут они прогуливаются по соседнему парку с холодным чаем в руках _(Питеру всего двадцать, так что от алкоголя он отказался_).

— Ты просто смешон, Баки! — хихикает Питер, допивая холодной чай.

— Я бы так не сказал, куколка, — отвечает он, переводя взгляд на юношу.

Питер тоже смотрит на него. В его больших глазах искрится смех.

— Смотри, там есть скамейка, может, присядем? — мягко предлагает Баки, пальцами нежно поглаживая руку Питера.

— Конечно, — говорит Питер и идет к деревянной скамейке, стоящей прямо под деревом.

Баки смахивает ладонью несколько листьев со скамейки и садится рядом с Питером.

— Хорошая ночь, не правда ли? — не думая, спрашивает Баки, кладя руку на спинку скамейки.

— Да, — выдыхает Питер, поворачиваясь к Баки лицом.

Господи, он такой красивый. Такой идеальный. Просто ангел.

— Ты великолепен, — шепчет Баки, не сумев сдержаться.

— Баки, — тихо говорит Питер, опираясь рукой на своё бедро.

— Могу я тебя поцеловать?

Вместо ответа Питер быстро кивает.

Баки закрывает глаза и наклоняется к нему, сокращая расстояние между ними. Его губы такие мягкие, такой резкий контраст с его собственными потрескавшимися губами. Питер льнет ближе, он такой нелепый и неопытный, но Баки это очень нравится. Он кладет руку ему на щеку, гладя нежную кожу большим пальцем.

— Баки, — говорит Питер, когда они отстраняются друг от друга, затаив дыхание. — Это... Это неправильно, — бормочет он, опустив взгляд на высохшую траву под ногами.

Рукой Баки скользит по его шее, сжимая крестик на цепочке Питера между пальцев.

— Тогда почему ощущается так правильно? — отвечает Баки, заставляя Питера посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Господи, Баки, ты так всё усложняешь, — торжественно выдыхает Питер, прижимая руку к его груди.

— Пожалуйста, Питер, дай мне шанс. Я ухожу только через месяц. У нас всё может получиться.

Питер снова целует его.

***

Дни перед отъездом Баки особенно хороши.

Они коротают время в паршивой квартире Барнса, растянувшись на импровизированной кровати, которая занимает большую часть комнаты, и проводят здесь каждое ленивое утро, наполняя его мягкими прикосновениями.

Они коротают время вместе, когда Баки провожает Питера на работу. Мягкое рукопожатие — как способ попрощаться.

Они коротают время в барах, куда Баки тайком приводит Питера и, пользуясь случаем, кладет руку ему на бедро. Этот жест скрывается под поверхностью стола.

Они коротают время, наполняя его быстрыми поцелуями, украденными в те моменты, когда Питеру внезапно приходится бежать на работу. Баки целует тыльную сторону ладони Питера, пока они стоят в очереди за пайками. Они целуются на задних рядах в темных кинотеатрах.

Они коротают время рука об руку в подпольном гей-клубе, молясь, чтобы их никто не поймал.

Они коротают время в крепких объятиях друг друга на _их_ кухне. Радио играет не слишком громко.

Они коротают дни, всё сильнее влюбляясь.

И это в первый раз, когда Баки любят в ответ.

И он не хочет разрыдаться, видя Питера, который машет рукой, стоя на платформе. Вместо этого он посылает ему воздушный поцелуй. Питер притворяется, что ловит его и прикладывает к сердцу.

Прямо тогда Баки и дает своё обещание.

_Обещаю, я вернусь к тебе._


End file.
